


Antidolorifico

by HopeGiugy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeGiugy/pseuds/HopeGiugy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NdA:<br/>Urgh, scusatemi, ma la storia del parlamentare mi sembrava la più plausibile. Ovviamente non ho fatto nomi né riferimenti a persone realmente esistenti, ho solo preso un personaggio medio e l'ho adattato ad un contesto sociale purtroppo molto radicato.<br/>Detto questo, sinceramente, non so come sia uscita. Non sapevo bene cosa scrivere, non avevo una trama precisa in mente, volevo solo parlare di Francis ed Arthur e... e la storia è uscita così, senza senso, un po' fiebole, un po' triste, un po' scialba...<br/>Mi scuso per la storia perché so che non è nulla di ché. <br/>Ora dovrei dirvi tipo un milione di cose, ma sono troppo... boh... diciamo "bleah" da questo lavoro, quindi mi vado a rifugiare. Posso solo dire che la dedico a belarus perché è Belarus e a Totem und Tabù perché è stata lei a dire "francis crede di essere un principe e non capisce di essere il rospo" e perché le piace il pesto u.u<br/>Per domande, chiarimenti, critiche, consigli o qualunque altra cosa, lasciate pure una recensione. Vi direi, tiratemi pure uno schiaffo o datemi una ginocchiata nello stomaco, ma non potete farlo e non volevo darvi vane illusioni u.u<br/>A presto,<br/>Hope~</p></blockquote>





	Antidolorifico

Nick autore: HopeGiugy

Fandom: Hetalia

Pacchetti scelti Sara.1994: Berlino, Blu notte, Delfino

Temi scelti da Lady Atena: Qualunque cosa ci fosse tra X e Y, ormai è cambiata / Il personaggio X sa benissimo che Y non mente, a proposito degli unicorni. (accennato)

Rating: Verde

Avvertimenti: OOC (spero giustificato) e Nonsense

Genere: Introspettivo, Demenziale, Triste

Personaggi: Francia, Inghilterra (personaggi minori: Spagna, Italia Veneziano, Italia Romano, Gilbert, America, Giappone)

Eventuali coppie: FrUk

NdA: La storia è, come citato, Nonsense, cioè ci sono dei passaggi totalmente insensati, ma non per questo privi di trama o motivazione. Ho messo demenziale invece di comico, perché ritengo che alcuni passaggi siano troppo forzati per essere comici, sono semplicemente dementi. Per questo la storia non farà ridere, non è il suo scopo ultimo, spero però che vi faccia sorridere quel tanto da renderla abbastanza leggera come lettura. In pratica, è una cosa stupida e insensata che non ha alcuno scopo preciso se non le mie riflessioni su questa coppia. Wow, io sì che so fare pubblicità u.u La storia partecipa a due contest "Il contest dei temi" di Lady Atena e "Le città del mondo Contest" di Sara.1994 sul Forum di EFP, ma essendosi ritirate entrambe come giudici, direi che non partecipa a un cavolo di niente xD.

Dedicata a Belarus e a Totem und Tabu

 

**Antidolorifico**

 

Lo osservava parlare, lo osservava sempre anche se ovviamente non ne aveva alcuna idea. D'altronde lui non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere ciò che pensava, non avrebbe mai dovuto renderlo partecipe della sua mente, dei suoi sentimenti, perché Inghilterra non capiva, non poteva capire e lui lo sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sostenere il suo sguardo vacuo una volta uscita a galla la verità.

Delle volte si sentiva un moccioso quando stava con Arthur, come se fosse lui quello tra i due a gestire la relazione, quello maturo ed esperto che guida l'altro nella scoperta dell'intimità. Cosa assolutamente ridicola, non solo perché oggettivamente non avevano una relazione, ma sopratutto perché quel teppistello era emotivamente stitico sotto ogni punto di vista, la sua personalità riottosa semplicemente gli impediva di poter gestire qualunque cosa avesse a che fare con dei sentimenti umani.

Quindi, come diavolo fosse possibile quell'assurdo turbamento emotivo era decisamente un dilemma per Francis, che non sapendo che fare, continuava a guardare Inghilterra parlare con America, rimproverarlo e sbuffare con quella sua arrogante posa da “sono troppo superiore al resto del mondo per trattarti come l'adulto che sei”. Oddio, è anche vero che Alfred non era propriamente l'apoteosi della maturità, ma tralasciando qualche stramberia, il suo infantilismo era del tutto innocuo, spesso profondamente disturbante, ma per lo più innocuo. Era molto peggio il carattere riottoso di Arthur, quella sua schermaglia contro l'umanità intera, ma lui non riusciva a capirlo, figurarsi se il “grande Inghilterra” accettava di essere carente in qualcosa. Strano, considerando che l'amore che donava agli altri era numerabile con un contagocce.

Arthur non si sbilanciava mai, dava quell'affetto fine a se stesso che poteva servirti per esasperarti nella bile dell'incomprensione, ti torturava con un sorriso germogliato nell'intimità o una parola gentile, e poi sradicava con tutta la sua forza ogni singolo barlume di speranza, lasciandoti a pezzi, incrinato e poi subito pronto a riusarti.

Eppure Francis non riusciva mai ad allontanarsi da lui, perché Arthur, nonostante facesse di tutto per negarlo, era solo una piccola principessina spaesata che aveva bisogno di un principe pronto a salvarla dalle crudeli cure di mamma diffidenza. Per questo continuava ad osservarlo parlare, continuava a seguire i suoi movimenti secchi e per nulla eleganti, come il suo rigido incrociare le braccia o il nervoso ticchettio del piede sul pavimento, continuava ad assaporare il suo odore di sapone, ovviamente non il sapone di Marsiglia che gli aveva regalato tempo addietro, figurarsi se usava un suo prodotto, probabilmente era ancora dentro l'involucro buttato chissà dove, no, lui usava quel suo strano “Bristol soap”, una marca mediocre e ingiustamente celebrata. Lui lo continuava ad osservare e Arthur, era fin troppo palese, faceva di tutto per far sì che non smettesse mai di guardarlo.

Francis sapeva che Inghilterra, nelle sue vicinanze, si metteva in mostra in ogni modo umanamente concepibile, magari sbraitava, magari sferzava qualche freddura, magari lo insultava in modo velato, ne aveva di tecniche per attirare l'attenzione, e Francis ogni volta cedeva al desiderio di guardarlo, ben sapendo che ogni secondo passato su quel corpo magro, ogni secondo in cui battibeccavano, ogni secondo in cui si azzuffavano, il suo cuore perdeva un battito. In effetti, era alquanto strano che fosse ancora vivo. Forse era l'ossessione a tenerlo in vita o forse, e questa era una tesi che non poteva in alcun modo negare, percepiva Arthur più importante di quanto in realtà non fosse.

E questo non andava bene per niente.

 

*****

 

«Andiamo _amigo_ , tutti diamo importanza alle futilità» Spagna stava stravaccato sul suo divano color damasco, tra le altre cose un divano parecchio pregiato, ma si trattenne dal farlo notare all'amico perché, conoscendolo fin troppo bene, sapeva che per puro dispetto avrebbe finito per macchiarglielo in qualche modo. Antonio era un sadico, nonostante il suo visino da eterno innocente, e Argentina ne sapeva qualcosa.

« _Por ejemplo_ , in questo momento tu stai dando importanza a questo stupido divano, senza degnarti di ascoltare le mie parole» continuò il moretto sorridendogli come al solito, anche se l'ombra che copriva parte del suo viso era vagamente inquietante. E sexy, maledettamente sexy.

«Ti sto ascoltando, tranquillo. E a tal proposito» Francis si appoggiò con una certa eleganza allo schienale del suo prezioso divano, accavallando le gambe e alzando il volto con stile «io ho troppo gusto per importarmi di cose inutili. Il mio sguardo non sfiora di certo il superfluo, sappilo». Spagna, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, sempre sorridente perché Antonio aveva quel suo splendido sorriso innocente come a dire “sono un bravo ragazzo”, quando invece era il diavolo nascosto da una carnagione ambrata, un culo perfetto e due occhioni verdi troppo brillanti per ottenere la profondità dello sguardo di Arthur-- «Non voglio sapere a cosa stai pensando» la voce di Spagna aveva trapassato i suoi pensieri come un proiettile «ma sappi che mi stai guardando come un maniaco. Non che la cosa mi dispiaccia, ma io ho già il mio Bello, cara Bestia» concluse stiracchiandosi e guardandolo divertito. Francia s'indispettì non poco sentendosi definire “Bestia”. Lui al massimo poteva essere il principe, la bestia era troppo gretta per rappresentarlo a dovere, ma si trattenne dal rispondergli malamente, l'ultima cosa che ci voleva era mettersi a disquisire su chi fosse cosa.

«Al massimo il mio sguardo è seducente o accattivante, ma maniacale … _mon chéri_ , suvvia, un po' di eleganza nel tuo dire» in risposta gli arrivò uno sbuffo divertito e una cuscinata in faccia «io vado da _Romanito_ , tu continua pure a concupire il tuo divano».

«Lo sai, vero, che non mi sei stato di alcuna utilità» Francis guardò infastidito la schiena dell'amico che man mano si allontanava dalla stanza. Questi, come risposta, alzò un braccio in segno di saluto e disse ridacchiando «Francis, tu non hai bisogno di un amico, tu hai bisogno di uno psicologo o di una scopata» poi si fermò un secondo, come a riflettere «o di una scopata con uno psicologo».

 

Gilbert non lo stava ascoltando e la cosa lo irritava non poco, considerando che si era rivolto a lui proprio perché sapeva bene che erano più o meno nella medesima situazione, anche se almeno il sottoscritto non era innamorato del fidanzato di suo fratello, «quindi la soluzione, secondo _Espagne_ , sarebbe quella di fare _l'amour_ con uno psicologo. Tu cosa ne pensi?».

Prussia osservava il suo pulcino con intensità, passando di tanto in tanto le dita tra la peluria morbida e bionda, bisbigliando qualcosa in tedesco. Questo atteggiamento continuò per alcuni minuti nel silenzio sibilante del germanico, finché Francia, decisamente alterato, non decise di prendere di petto la situazione.

«Gilbert» Francis mise le mani sulle spalle dell'albino, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo e osservando i suoi occhi rossi con intensità «te lo giuro, in genere non mi disturba questo comportamento» disse indicando con un gesto del capo le sue mani «ma potresti smetterla di masturbarti mentre ti sto parlando dei miei problemi amorosi?».

 

«Capisci _petit frere_ , qual'è il mio dilemma?» Francis era sdraiato sul divano color borgogna di casa Vargas, una mano era posata sulla fronte in modo molto teatrale, come a sottolineare le situazione drammatica in cui si trovava.

«Ve~ fratellone, dubito che la masturbazione possa risolvere il tuo problema d'amore con Arthur» disse Feliciano spostando appena la testa di lato, mentre scribacchiava concentrato sul taccuino posato sulle gambe incrociate, «a meno che, certo, non sia una pratica reciproca tra te ed Inghilterra» concluse con uno sguardo sereno, togliendosi gli occhiali usati giusto per l'occasione, e massaggiandosi con perizia il setto nasale, non essendo abituato a sostenere il peso della montatura scura.

Infine si alzò dalla poltroncina su si era accomodato, voltandosi verso un tavolino per posarvi sopra occhiali e appunti, regalando involontariamente la visione del suo “lato b” ad un affranto francese che, tra masturbazione e inglesi riottosi, aveva deciso che era ora di seguire il consiglio di Antonio. Così, senza troppe cerimonie, allungò un braccio verso il sedere del suo “fratellino”, sperando di trovare un qualche sostegno per le sue arti amatorie, quando un violento “crack” accompagnato da un urlo infuriato, molto simile ad un “Brutto bastardo maniaco, non lo toccare!”, interruppero l'avvicinarsi della sua mano verso il paradiso di carne che era l'italiano chinato.

Lì per lì non comprese subito che il liquido denso che scendeva sul suo viso era sangue e neanche che il dolore lancinante che provava era dovuto al suo naso rotto. L'unica cosa che i suoi occhi appannati di lacrime vedevano, era un piede ben piazzato sul suo volto meraviglioso.

« _Romanito_ , smettila di schiacciare Francis!» le parole di Antonio giunsero ben chiare alle sue orecchie, sebbene il dolore mandava onde pulsanti su per il cervello.

«Ve~ fratellone, come sei bello vestito da contadinella!».

 

Francia vagava solitario per le strade della città londinese, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo affranto perso nell'immensità del cielo blu punteggiato di stelle. La via lattea era meravigliosamente luminosa quella sera, che strano. Come dei piccoli diamanti, gli astri rischiaravano il telo blu notte, quella coperta intrisa di profumi cittadini che inglobava il mondo intero in un vuoto senza fine.

Oh, com'era romantica la sua mente, si compiacque tra sé e sé, pur mantenendo uno sguardo impassibile verso la folla di persone che lo circondava. No, un secondo, non era una folla, era una graziosa ragazza vestita da contadinella che gli stava correndo in contro.

Oh che leggiadra fanciulla, sì mia bella, vieni qui, vieni da Francis!

Tese le braccia pronto ad accogliere la moretta dai capelli corti quando, in modo del tutto imprevedibile, questa prese uno slancio e con un salto fin troppo agile, un salto in effetti decisamente inumano, gli andò incontro il piede scalzo di quella giovane bellezza mediterranea con una lentezza esasperante, come al rallentatore, finché, giunto a destinazione, non gli disintegrò il setto nasale.

In sottofondo si sentiva un “olè” deliziato, del profumo di ottima pasta al pesto e uno strano rumore ritmico molto simile a quello che produce una mano su un pene in erezione.

Che strana città era Londra.

 

«Vedo la gente... nuda» bisbigliò Francis al nulla o a qualcuno, non riusciva bene a distinguere chi fosse cosa, ma ad essere sincero non sapeva neanche quali fossero i concetti di chi e cosa. Sapeva solo che la sua testa era leggera e che il mondo era un posto meraviglioso.

« _Je t'aime_ » continuò Francis accarezzando con dolcezza una lampada posta vicino al letto morbido e profumato di pulito su cui, si rese conto all'improvviso, era disteso.

«È come panna» sussurrò toccando le lenzuola bianche e fresche del suo giaciglio, e iniziando a muovere il bacino in su e in giù per saggiare la morbidezza di quell'antro caldo.

«Wow... sembra _Arthùr_...».

Spagna osservava Francis parlare da solo con un po' di apprensione, le braccia strette al petto e uno sguardo che oscillava tra il preoccupato e il divertito « _Venezito_... tu sei sicuro che gli abbiamo dato del semplice antidolorifico?».

Feliciano rivolse ad Antonio la sua classica espressione serena ed innocente, in effetti i due avevano un sorriso molto simile, e rispose con limpidità «vado a fare il caffè!».

 

*****

 

La situazione con Inghilterra stava diventando decisamente più dolorosa di quanto si aspettasse. Non era concepibile quella relazione inesistente, non era concepibile avere la faccia tumefatta per colpa di un fratellino riottoso all'amore francese e di uno stupido consiglio spagnolo.

Come diceva quel famoso detto italiano? “Chi fa da sé, fa per tre”. Bah, in genere non ascoltava mai i consigli popolari della penisola a forma di stivale, tra l'altro uno stivale davvero alla moda, non ci aveva mai pensato, ma questa volta avrebbe fatto un'eccezione alla regola.

Era inutile dare retta alle parole di Antonio e Gilbert, bé ad essere sinceri Gil non aveva parlato poi molto, ma comunque entrambi rasentavano il “meno infinito” nella scala delle utilità. Doveva mettersi d'impegno e fare di testa propria, nessuno sapeva conquistare una principessa meglio di lui, nessuno! Perciò era ora di andare a rispolverare il vecchio manuale di “Conquista la Patata- solo per palati raffinati” e iniziare a creare uno dei suoi preziosi manicaretti. Subito dopo un buon pasto, si sarebbe messo all'opera per conquistare il suo _Angleterre_.

 

*****

 

Ovviamente lo scopo di ogni buon piano ben progettato è di fallire miseramente. Almeno era quella l'unica spiegazione plausibile che era riuscito a darsi Francis, perché non era possibile che dopo ore di preparativi, di ringhi isterici contro la propria meravigliosa cucina, di telefonate mezze singhiozzanti fatte ai suoi amici per avere un po' di aiuto nell'arredare al modo giusto il balcone di casa, di scelta d'abiti e ricerca di vini pregiati, tutto andasse così elegantemente a puttane.

Francis fissava ringhiante Alfred seduto comodamente sul divano vicino ad un ubriaco Arthur che continuava a parlare da solo con fate e folletti immaginari.

Aveva provato a dire ad America di andarsene, di lasciarli soli, che quella serata era per due e non per tre, ma Jones, caparbio, si era intestardito dicendo che non era giusto privarli della sua presenza a cena.

Per l'amor del cielo, nel suo essere invadente e arrogante aveva avuto una certa dolcezza, difatti aveva detto “anche io voglio mangiare i manicaretti di Francis”, ricordandogli tanto i tempi passati, ma ciò non toglieva che era decisamente fuori luogo quell'atteggiamento infantile e del tutto privo di tatto. «EHI! FRANCIS! NON MI PIACE QUESTA COSA, VOGLIO UNA COCA!».

L'urlo di Alfred fu per il francese come il rigare delle unghie sulla lavagna. Preferire della volgare Coca-Cola a dell'ottimo vino era come violentare il buon gusto. Ma Francis era un uomo paziente, un uomo che sapeva gestire le emozioni e che per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe iniziato a piangere correndo al suo letto, stringendo al petto villoso il suo cuscino morbido che nelle notti solitarie era stato un aiuto prezioso per la sua libido. Era già pronto a scappare verso la sua camera, con un fazzoletto bianco stretto convulsamente tra le labbra ben curate, quando uno “pssst” sussurrato aveva catturato la sua attenzione.

Davanti a lui comparve un unicorno argenteo, dalla chioma lucente e un piccolo corno arrotondato.

Lo strano essere gli si avvicinò trottando con leggerezza, avvicinando il suo muso bianco a quello barbuto del francese e, dopo aver nitrito sommessamente, disse di andare tranquillo da Arthur, perché ci avrebbe pensato lui ad Alfred e, sebbene avesse usato un tono poco rassicurante, Francis si disse che un unicorno non avrebbe mai fatto del male a nessuno.

Così non ebbe biasimi a rispondere un veloce «merci clop-clop» e come in uno slancio, dovuto probabilmente alla magia che sentiva pervadere nelle sue vene, andò verso Arthur che mezzo nudo era riverso sul pavimento parlando con una graziosa fatina verde.

 

«Ehi _frog_ » Arthur era sdraiato sul letto di Francis e guardava pigramente il soffitto. Le guance erano arrossate e i capelli umidi, gli occhi lucidi di alcol e l'espressione stranamente rilassata.

«Mh?» Francis aveva voltato il capo verso il suo sopracciglione preferito, osservandone ogni più piccola linea del volto, indugiando sulle labbra semi aperte e screpolate e sulle guance rosse che, più di tutto, lo facevano somigliare ad una principessa ribelle al make-up.

«Se avessi le tette» e fece un silenzio di qualche secondo, come a concepire bene la frase che stava per pronunciare «porterei una terza, vero?». Francia scosse la stessa quasi istantaneamente, posando una mano sul petto del compagno, rispondendo uno strascicante «non te la menare troppo» e aggiungendo con più convinzione «al massimo una seconda, ma non bella piena».

Arthur a quelle parole digrignò i denti e lanciò al vicino uno sguardo di fuoco «come fai a dirlo?!». Francis scosse nuovamente il capo con fare saccente «Iggy credo che sia palese chi, tra noi due, ha più esperienza di tette. Sei troppo magro per una terza».

« _Fuck!_ ».

Erano quelli i momenti in cui Francia non riusciva proprio a reggere Inghilterra. Poteva accettare quando denigrava la sua politica, la sua economia o il suo popolo, ma che facesse il superiore parlando di seni, proprio no. Era già pronto a rinfacciarli quella sua poco raffinata condotta, quando si ritrovò l'inglese a pochi centimetri dal suo volto «e se ti baciassi, diventeresti un principe?».

Francia lo guardò stupito e fin da subito la sua testa diventò un ingorgo di pensieri, lasciandolo perplesso, eccitato e confuso, «io sono un principe, _Angleterre_ ». La voce era ferma e saccente, come al solito, ma i suoi occhi non riuscivano a guardare quelli verdi di Arthur per paura di fargli notare tutta l'ansia e la frustrazione che lo attanagliava, la consapevolezza di essere senza difese, inerme di fronte a quell'uomo qualunque, arrogante, egocentrico e così dannatamente luminoso al suo sguardo, che lo rendeva insicuro, lo rendeva fanciullo.

Inghilterra fece un risolino divertito, come se Francis gli avesse detto una bugia ingenua e dolce come quella di un bambino barbuto «non dire sciocchezze, _you are the frog_ ».

 

*****

 

« _Itaria-kun_ , sapresti dirmi esattamente cos'è successo?» Giappone osservava vagamente perplesso Alfred disteso ad angelo sul pavimento, con un bernoccolo enorme a fare bella mostra sulla fronte e un sorriso beato come di chi ha vissuto un sogno bellissimo. Kiku di stranezze in America ne aveva viste, ma non si aspettava che anche la Francia avesse le stesse inclinazioni. Questi paesi occidentali lo inquietavano ogni giorno di più.

Italia guardò sorridente Giappone e sventolò una bustina piena di una strana polvere bianca «credo che il fratellone abbia scambiato l'antidolorifico per zucchero».

Giappone non rispose, invece continuò a fissare il corpo placidamente inerme della giovane America. Non sapeva se trovava più inquietante quello strano rave o il sorriso innocente di Feliciano che, piuttosto che preoccupato, pareva parecchio divertito dalla situazione.

«Ve~ l'importante è che tutto sia finito bene, no?» l'asiatico seguì lo sguardo di Veneziano che osservava Francia annusare delle rose e guardare trasognato verso l'orizzonte marittimo.

«Sai Kiku, da quella parte si può vedere l'Inghilterra, quando non c'è nebbia».

Il giapponese rimase pensieroso per un pochi secondi, intuendo ciò che poteva essere accaduto quella sera, poi ripresosi all'improvviso, disse «sì, ma perché mi hai contattato? Sembrava urgente...».

Feliciano mostrò un sorriso sgargiante e indicò America con una mano «Ti puoi occupare tu di lui? Non vorrei che si svegliasse e si ricordasse che gli ho tirato una capocciata ieri sera!» poi aggiunse preoccupato, sventolando velocemente le mani in un gesto di agitazione «v-ve~ non l'ho fatto apposta, però! Stavo cercando di proteggerlo dall'unicorno!».

Giappone fissò confuso Italia per qualche secondo, prima di dire «Italia, hai fatto uso anche tu di quello strano “antidolorifico”?» Veneziano lo guardò sorridendo con quell'espressione innocente tipicamente sua «non ti dirò una bugia, Kiku!» in seguito un silenzio rotto solo dai sospiri di Francis e dal russare leggero di America riempì la stanza. L'asiatico sospirò scuotendo la testa; preferì non indagare ulteriormente e farsi i fatti propri, gli sembrava essere la soluzione più intelligente e certamente la più sicura.

_Bah, occidentali._

 

*****

 

Francia era disteso sul suo letto, immerso nel silenzio della sera riempito solo dal suono soffocato della doccia scrosciante.

Arthur si stava lavando, doveva tornare velocemente a casa prima che qualcuno si rendesse conto che aveva dormito da lui. Non lo accettava, non accettava di essere definito coppia, fidanzato o amante, neanche amico. Lui era Inghilterra e come tale non poteva cedere alla debolezza di un legame così umano e normale come quello dell'amore.

Aveva anche ragione, si disse Francis, aveva ragione perché essere nazioni ti obbligava a non lasciarti coinvolgere in certe situazioni pericolose, anche se comunque il sesso lo facevano, quindi volente o nolente, coinvolti lo erano. Ma Inghilterra, quell'uomo bastardo così dannatamente meraviglioso, lo negava. “È solo sesso” gli ripeteva continuamente, “e solo sesso, non dire che mi ami, è solo sesso”. Come mentiva male il suo Arthur, come era semplice notare le bugie tra le sue parole, nel suo sguardo perso in quel “ti amo” muto, sigillato da quelle maledette labbra screpolate.

Arthur non era abbastanza coraggioso per essere una principessa, Arthur era la servetta insicura che ha bisogno di una scarpa per trovare la felicità, non è la ribelle che lotta per ciò che vuole. E lui non era abbastanza coraggioso per essere un principe e difendere la sua servettina, lui era solo un ranocchio che aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di un bacio per diventare un vero cavaliere. Era solo uno stupido ranocchio.

«Frog, io vado» Francis non rispose alle parole di Arthur, rimase immobile con gli occhi chiusi, fingendo di dormire. Inghilterra rimase fermo qualche attimo ad osservarlo, come a constatare se stava dormendo davvero o meno, poi si avvicinò silenziosamente al letto, chinandosi sulla fronte del suo amante e posandovi sopra un bacio leggero quanto un sospiro, pronto ad infrangersi in brevi attimi, pur trasportando in sé tanti significati.

Francia non mosse neanche un muscolo, continuò a stare disteso nella sua posa naturale dal respiro controllato, fingendo ancora di dormire, sentendo il rumore dei passi di quell'uomo meraviglioso affievolirsi sempre di più, fino a scomparire dietro al tonfo soffocato della porta di casa.

Forse avrebbe dovuto aprire gli occhi e spingerlo sul letto, fare l'amore con lui un'altra volta e un'altra ancora, fino a sfiancarlo così tanto da impedirgli di andarsene, ma sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Quel bacio non era un addio, non era un mai più, era solo una buona notte sussurrata da una servetta insicura ad un ranocchio codardo. Non era ancora il momento di forzare la mano, di stravolgere per sempre il loro rapporto già così disordinato. Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui il principe e la principessa si sarebbero uniti per sempre. E d'altronde, l'aveva già aspettato per più di mille anni, aspettare qualche altro secolo non lo avrebbe ucciso, no?

Chissà dov'era quell'antidolorifico che gli aveva dato Feliciano...

 

*****

 

«Ve~ Signor parlamentare! Le è caduta questa bustina piena di una polvere bianca dalla borsa». Un uomo sulla cinquantina si voltò verso l'Italia, balbettando imbarazzato alcune scuse e ringraziamenti.

«Ve~ ma no, ma no, si figuri! Ma che cos'è? Nulla d'illegale, mi auguro!» il signorotto iniziò a sudare quasi immediatamente e con voce nervosa e acuta, rispose con prontezza «no è, ehm, un antidolorifico... sa... l'emicrania». Lo sguardo sospettoso di Feliciano si animò quasi subito e ridacchiando, disse «ohh! Allora posso provarlo? Ultimamente anche io sono colpito da fortissimi mal di testa». Il parlamentare, dopo una serie di botta e risposta piuttosto imbarazzanti, decise di acconsentire suo malgrado, sperando che l'ingenua nazione non si rendesse conto di nulla.

Poche ore dopo Romano, rientrato a casa, rimase particolarmente perplesso nel vedere il suo fratellino nudo che parlava animatamente con il vuoto davanti a sé, dicendo strane parole come “ma cosa dici, Corny! Trovo che la tua coda sia splendida”.

D'impatto pensò che finalmente suo fratello fosse scoppiato per le troppe pressioni politiche ed economiche, impazzendo del tutto. Lentamente si portò le mani alle tempie, massaggiandole per alleviare il dolore bruciante che sentiva alla testa, quando il suo sguardo notò una bustina trasparente, piena di una strana polvere bianca, con scritto “contro emicrania” e considerando il dolore trapanante, decise di prendere un po' di quella polvere portandola al naso per sentirne l'odore.

«Feliciano!» Romano guardò stupefatto il fratello nudo, «perché c'è un unicorno in casa nostra?!».

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> Urgh, scusatemi, ma la storia del parlamentare mi sembrava la più plausibile. Ovviamente non ho fatto nomi né riferimenti a persone realmente esistenti, ho solo preso un personaggio medio e l'ho adattato ad un contesto sociale purtroppo molto radicato.  
> Detto questo, sinceramente, non so come sia uscita. Non sapevo bene cosa scrivere, non avevo una trama precisa in mente, volevo solo parlare di Francis ed Arthur e... e la storia è uscita così, senza senso, un po' fiebole, un po' triste, un po' scialba...  
> Mi scuso per la storia perché so che non è nulla di ché.   
> Ora dovrei dirvi tipo un milione di cose, ma sono troppo... boh... diciamo "bleah" da questo lavoro, quindi mi vado a rifugiare. Posso solo dire che la dedico a belarus perché è Belarus e a Totem und Tabù perché è stata lei a dire "francis crede di essere un principe e non capisce di essere il rospo" e perché le piace il pesto u.u  
> Per domande, chiarimenti, critiche, consigli o qualunque altra cosa, lasciate pure una recensione. Vi direi, tiratemi pure uno schiaffo o datemi una ginocchiata nello stomaco, ma non potete farlo e non volevo darvi vane illusioni u.u  
> A presto,  
> Hope~


End file.
